Reunion of Anubis House
by BlackCat46
Summary: Jerome and Mara are married. Mara organises a high school reunion. What mysteries will unfold when everyone's there with their kids? (AU, OOC, OCs, R&R. T because I say so.) I own nothing but plot and OCs. Mostly Jara.
1. Chapter 1

Jerome scooped up the little brunette blonde child, who giggled at her father.

"Jay! Kitty's just eaten!" A brunette woman came in, carrying a washing basket and frowning at the tall dark blond man and the pale brunette blonde child.

"Oops. Sorry, O High Lady Mara." Jerome said, lowering the small child and bowing to his wife.

"Jay! No! You know that annoys me." Mara said, irritable for the third time that day.

"OK, OK, chill, Beansy Bop. Anyway, Kit Kat, are you up for a game of tickle torture?" Jerome asked the four year old.

"GAME!" The small girl cheered, a perfect combination of Jerome's excitement and Mara's fun.

The child never ceased to amaze Jerome every time he looked at her.

She had his fair skin, his blue eyes and his love of insane pranks. She had her mother's features and intellectual love of knowledge, her sense and her quick temper. Her hair was like Jerome's, big and dirty blonde, but it was long and wavy and darker than Jerome's by three shades.

That particular day, the small girl wore a light fuchsia shirt and black leggings, her hair swinging back over her shoulders. Her mum braided it every night so it tumbled in a cascade of loose waves every day.

Her name was Kitty, because her cries as a newborn had sounded like a kitten's mewling.

Mara had made sure she stayed in touch with everyone from her high school years.

Eddie and Patricia had a son, Devin Miller.

Amber and her fiance Aaron had two sons, Reese and Mattie.

Willow and Alfie had twin daughters, Lily Patricia and Ashlee Piper. They'd named them after their godmother and her twin.

Fabian and Nina had a little boy that they'd named Maverick Fergus. It made Mara feel odd. And their daughter was Breezy Peace. That made Jerome laugh in private.

Mick and Joy had a son that they had quite literally named Prince Ziggy and a daughter they had named Purity Rain.

But the weirdest thing was she'd found out that her former housemother had her own, one she'd adopted as a baby. She'd named it Peaches. She'd smiled at the baby and felt the name Peaches fit her.

Mara smiled to herself. She'd always known that one day, when none of them were run off their feet, they'd have children.

She remembered seeing all the kids of her friends, except Peaches, who was under serious hiding by her mother and that baby was spoiled.

Mara decided to arrange a special reunion between everyone at her home. Her living room alone would fit Anubis house in it. It was a huge Tudor house that Mara's family'd had restored for her for when she and Jerome had got married.

Mara waited until Kitty and Jerome were sleeping, then got out her fancy calligraphy set and started making invites.

They all had the Anubis Sisterhood mark at the top in purple, one she, Joy, Patricia and KT had made up in their senior year at high school.

* * *

On the day of the reunion, it was Fabian and Nina who arrived with Maverick and Breezy first.

"Hi!" Mara squealed, greeting her friends happily. "Come on, get in! And feel free to explore, just don't get lost."

Nina wandered about, totally amazed. Fabian admired the pictures that Mara had done and Jerome had hung up, proud of her talents.

Patricia arrived with Eddie and Devin.

"Whoa, auntie Mara! Your house awesome!" Devin yelled, running to find the living room and his friends.

"Who else is here?" Patricia asked.

"Nina, Fabian, Maverick, Breezy, Jay and Kitty." Mara replied. Then she repeated what she'd said to Fabian and Nina.

Amber and Aaron arrived third with Reese and Mattie.

Mara repeated everything over with them and the two boys went to join their bouncy happy friends.

Then it was Willow and Alfie with Lily and Ashlee. Mara repeated her spiel over to them and they really explored while their girls joined the ever-growing bunch of toddlers.

Mick and Joy arrived with their two, Prince and Purity. Prince was known better as Ziggy. Mara repeated everything to them.

Trudy arrived last, having had to feed Peaches first, then change her.

Mara was amazed at Peaches. She wasn't really related to Trudy but they looked a heck of a lot alike.

"Hey, love. I know I took forever-" Trudy started, being cut off by a kiss on the cheek from Mara.

"It's fine. I missed you!" Mara squealed. Little Peaches was utterly tiny, snuggled up to Trudy.

Now that everyone was there, Mara led Trudy in. Peaches was bouncing with excitement, even though she was literally only seven weeks old.

Jerome came over. "Hey there, stranger." He said, grinning at Trudy.

"I could say the same for you. Look at you, all strong. What's Mara been feeding you?" Trudy said, not really trying to keep the fond joke out of her tone.

"Rabbit food." Jerome replied, making everyone in the room laugh. Kitty ran up, a horde of toddlers behind her.

"Mama, who is this lady?" Kitty asked Mara.

"This is our friend, Trudy and her little girl, Peaches." Mara explained, before Kitty grabbed Trudy's ankles.

"Yay." She stated, smiling.

Now the reunion could really begin.


	2. Chapter 2

The party was in full swing, the kids dancing, the adults chatting and watching.

Out of the blue, the music stopped and a child screamed.

Jerome looked about and Mara counted the kids.

Devin, Lily, Ashlee, Maverick, Breezy and Reese were all stood, staring about.

Mattie was under Amber's skirt, Ziggy was under Joy's arm, Purity was hiding under Mick's jacket. Peaches hadn't been put down once, snuggled into her mum.

"Kitty." Mara murmured, more to herself than anyone else. "Kitty was the one who screamed."

Mara got up and ran through her home, shouting for her child through the house. She couldn't find her beloved daughter anywhere. She shot back to the living room.

"Jay! Jay, I can't find Kitty!" Mara screamed as she slipped to a halt in front of him and Jerome could see her distress.

He stared at the brunette in shock, along with many others.

"What?! Our Kitty's gone?!" He asked, worried and horrified.

Amber stared at them. "You're freaked because you lost your cat?" She sounded confused.

Nina grinned slightly, getting a panicky glare from Mara.

"You flipped out over Mr Black Toes, Amber. And Kitty is their daughter." Nina reminded the blonde.

"Oh, yeah!" Amber said, remembering. Then she remembered the current situation, where the little four year old was missing. "Why are we all sitting here?! Kitty's missing!"

Trudy was on her feet already, cradling a content Peaches. "Let's go. This house is huge, she could be hiding."

Mara saw the logic in what Trudy had said, Kitty had done that before, but Mara had experience from her high school. If someone was missing, you searched for them, no matter what. It could be life-threatening.

"I need Kitty back! Why are we all still _here_?! Jay, get up! Our baby is _missing_!" Mara screeched.

Everyone got up and started searching the house, holding their kids. Mara was distraught, against her friends' comforting words.

Her baby was missing!


	3. Chapter 3

It was now eight P.M. Kitty's bedtime. Still, she hadn't shown.

"We've been at this for six hours, Beansy Bop." Jerome said, caring and gentle.

Mara whacked his arm. "You heartless _slug_! Your daughter is _missing_! I'll tear this house down using just a twig if I have to, anything to find her! I don't care if you help or not!" She screamed, before running off.

Amber looked at Nina and mouthed "Sibuna?"

Nina looked at Amber and mouthed "Sibuna time."

The two made sure that their kids were held safe.

Mara was upstairs, stamping the floors, punching the walls. She was searching for trapdoors, not mental.

Nina and Amber joined Mara upstairs.

"What are you two doing?" Mara asked, stunned, worried and frustrated.

"Helping you, of course!" Amber said in her usual dizzy blonde way.

Nina grinned. "What's a reunion without some sorta mystery?" She asked, not even noticing that her locket and part of Mara's wall were glowing.

"Nina, your locket!" Amber said, shocked.

Nina picked up the small eye. It was glowing vivid red, much to Mara's surprise.

Downstairs, Ziggy and Purity were sleeping, cuddled up under Mick's discarded jacket. Ashlee and Lily were half-sleeping, snuggled up to Willow. Devin and Eddie were snoring, while Patricia was chatting to Aaron.

Maverick and Breezy were sleeping on top of Fabian, who sat up, talking to Jerome and Alfie. Reese and Mattie were sleeping on Aaron.

Peaches was wide awake, cuddling as close as she possibly could against Trudy, who murmured softly to her, tracing a finger along the baby's cheek.

"Does baby need munchies?" Trudy murmured softly, looking into the baby's eyes. "Peachy want milky?"

Peaches cooed at her. Trudy bent down to get a bottle.

Upstairs, the three women were looking around for a glow in the wall.

Nina turned and pressed her locket to the wall.

It slid open and revealed...


	4. Chapter 4

A small opening. There was a piece of paper and a small ring.

The paper read "_Who, what, why and when? Do you want your baby again? When, why, what and who? Your baby is calling for you. One down, nine to go. I can't wait for the final show._"

Mara gasped in horror.

Amber said "Wait. There're ten kids downstairs. Why does this only say nine?"

Nina paused, looking at the riddle. "Yeah. One down, nine to go. Nine? There's Ashlee, Breezy, Devin, Lily, Mattie, Maverick, Peaches, Purity, Reese and Ziggy. Nine of them will disappear."

Mara said "No, they won't! Come on, we have to find my baby before it becomes one of yours who has disappeared."

The three began to search again, taking the little ring that they suspected would be needed.

* * *

"Oh, Peachy!" Trudy exclaimed, half in fondness, half in disgust. The baby gave her a winning smile, causing everyone to snicker. Trudy melted. "OK. Come on, Peaches."

The baby gurgled happily, then vomited down the back of her mum's silk jacket.

"Oh, baby, not again!" Trudy sighed.

She pulled out Peaches' changing mat one-handed.

* * *

Upstairs, the young women were still searching for another opening.

Part of the wall was starting to glow bright, electric blue. The gem in the ring was glowing blue as well.

"Oh, my God." Mara said, feeling weak. Amber pressed the ring to the glow and the wall made a door-shaped crack and slid down from the top of the crack.

"Let's see what's inside, shall we?" Nina said, feeling her instinct of excitement and intrigue pulling her on.

"If there are any bugs-" Amber started.

Mara said "You'll do it in case Kitty isn't the only one that disappears."

Amber heard the warning and followed Nina, who was using a torch on the place. It was like Mara's corridor, but unbelievably long.

_Oh, God. This is graduation all over again, but this time, it's worse. Way worse._ Mara thought.


End file.
